Secret Wars (2015)
For the 1984 event called Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars, go here. * * * * * * * * * Battleworld * Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 * Ghost Racers Vol 1 * Inhumans: Attilan Rising Vol 1 (replaces Inhuman Vol 1) * Korvac Saga Vol 1 (replaces Guardians 3000 Vol 1) * Marvel Zombies Vol 2 * Master of Kung Fu Vol 2 * Runaways Vol 4 * Secret Wars: Battleworld Vol 1 * Secret Wars Journal Vol 1 * Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde Vol 1 (replaces Legendary Star-Lord Vol 1) * Thors Vol 1 (replaces Thor Vol 4) * Ultimate End Vol 1 (replaces Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1) Warzones! * 1602: Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 * 1872 Vol 1 * A-Force Vol 1 * Armor Wars Vol 1 * Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1 (replaces Captain Marvel Vol 8) * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars Vol 1 * E Is For Extinction Vol 1 * Future Imperfect Vol 1 * Giant-Size Little Marvel: AVX Vol 1 * Guardians of Knowhere Vol 1 (replaces Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3) * Inferno Vol 1 * Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 * M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 * Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 * Old Man Logan Vol 1 * Planet Hulk Vol 1 * Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 (replaces Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2) * Spider-Verse Vol 2 * Squadron Sinister Vol 1 * Weirdworld Vol 1 * Where Monsters Dwell Vol 2 * Years of Future Past Vol 1 * X-Men '92 Vol 1 * X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 | CustomSection2 = Battleworld | CustomText2 = Following numerous incursions across the Multiverse the remains of various realities have been fused together to create a new Battleworld. All of these realities are known as domains and except for three have the ability to interact with each other. Only three (consisting of The Deadlands, Perfection, and New Xandar) are separated from the rest by the Wall, simply for the fact that all three contain threats that if loosed would destroy the other domains. Marvel Comics' official website has given the names of the known areas of this Battleworld with Secret Wars #2 serving as a guide for each one. Among the known areas are: * 1. Greenland – Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk * 2. Dystopia – Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect * 3. Domain of Apocalypse – X-Men: Age of Apocalypse * 4. Egyptia – New Warriors: Forever Yesterday * 5. Technopolis – Iron Man: Armor Wars * 6. Currently Classified * 7. Spider-Island – The Amazing Spider-Man: Spider-Island * 8. The Regency – The Amazing Spider-Man: One More Day * 9. King James' England – Marvel 1602 * 10. Weirdworld – Weirdworld Vol 1 * 11. K'un-Lun – Master of Kung Fu/Iron Fist * 12. Utopolis – Squadron Sinister/Supreme Power * 13. New Mars – War of the Worlds * 14. Currently Classified * 15. Higher Avalon – Captain Britain * 16. Arachnia – The Amazing Spider-Man: Spider-Verse * 17. Marville – A-Babies vs. X-Babies * 18. The Eye of Agamotto – Doctor Strange * 19. Currently Classified * 20. Manhattan ** 20A. Attilan – Inhumans: Attilan Rising ** 20B. Marvel 616 Universe ** 20C. Ultimate Marvel 1610 Universe ** 20D. Monster Metropolis – Marvel Monsters * 21. The City – The Korvac Saga * 22. The Warzone – Civil War * 23. New Quack City – Howard the Duck * 24. The Far East – Where Monsters Dwell * 25. Valley of Flame – Dinosaur World * 26. The Hydra Empire – Hydra * 27. 2099 – Marvel 2099 * 28. Hala Field – Captain Marvel * 29. The Monarchy of M – X-Men: House of M * 30. Sentinel Territories – X-Men: Days of Future Past * 31. The Wastelands – Wolverine: Old Man Logan * 32. Mutopia – Grant Morrison's New X-Men * 33. Westchester – X-Men '92 * 34. Killville – M.O.D.O.K. Assassin * 35. Arcadia – A-Force * 36. Bar Sinister – To be announced * 37. Limbo – Inferno * 38. The Deadlands – Marvel Zombies * 39. Perfection – Age of Ultron * 40. New Xandar – The Infinity Gauntlet * 41. The Shield – To be announced | CustomSection3 = Videos | CustomText3 = File:Secret Wars Battleworld Revealed! SECRET WARS Live Kickoff | Notes = * Coming this May 2015.More 2015 Marvel SECRET WARS Details, Image | Newsarama.com | Trivia = | Links = }}